Soulmates
by MoonofMorrigan
Summary: Sam and Frodo are finally able to find a word to express their bond to one another. (Friendship fic, but fluffy.)


_**Disclaimer: This story is a work of fanfiction for**_ _ **Lord of the Rings**_ _ **, and is not endorsed by the originator(s) of the work. All official characters and settings are the property of their respective owners. No copyright infringment, offense, or solicitation is intended. This story has been written for entertainment value only. No profit is being made from this writing. Note, all original characters contained herein copyrighted to MoonofMorrigan.**_

 _Author's Notes: I apologize for any out of character-ness. This was written as a fulfillment to a request. Please enjoy, and feel free to leave feedback._

 _ **SOULMATES**_

 _ **by MoonofMorrigan**_

FRODO and Sam were overwhelmed with joy at seeing the Fellowship reunited, tainted only by Boromir's abscence. All knew deep down despite the Ring's corruption he was a good man. As the different members of the group laughed, joked and played around it slowly began to sink in that it was over. The evil of The One Ring was vanquished. They could all move on with their lives. It's weight had forever been destroyed, though foul beasts and creatures no doubt still roamed Middle Earth, they were scattered and vulenerable. No one in the Fellowship would truly be the same now.

Aragorn would also be crowned king in a few weeks time. New alliances such as Legolas and Gimli becoming unlikely friends were formed. Bravery was being honored in those who none could imagine, and love was no longer mingled with the grief that Sauron had brought to the races of Middle Earth.

As the members of the Fellowship began to file out of the room, Pippin and Merry being the last to leave, it was finally just Frodo and Sam. They looked each other over once more, noting the cuts and bruises and the look in the eyes that each would always carry as having once been ringbearers, and sharing the quest itself. Frodo's hand throbbed despite the herbs that were brought to him to ease the pain and prevent infection. His body ached as it never had before. Sam, looked less beat up, but honestly most of his bruises were probably hidden under clothes.

"We'll be goin' home soon, Mr. Frodo," Sam commented looking forward to the bright light that washed the inside of the room from the window. "Honestly, I didn't think this day would come."

Frodo smiled, "I know Sam." he shook his head in thought, "Neither did I."

"Well, I best be lettin' you get your rest. I have a feelin' we're going to be busy as Farmer Maggot chasing down trespassers with his dogs come harvest soon."

Frodo chuckled, "Indeed Sam." A sincere, solemn looked crossed his features, as he seen Sam turn to leave. "Sam?"

Sam turned around, eyebrows raised, "Yes, Mr. Frodo?"

"Thank you, without you I never would have made it."

Sam shuffled embarassed, "What are friends for? Besides, I couldn't just leave you hanging off the side of a cliff now could I?"

Frodo let out another laugh at that one, "I would hope not. But I meant what I said as well. If it was to be the end, I was glad I was with you."

Sam smiled blushing, "Me too, Mr. Frodo." He walked back over to Frodo's bedside, "You need to try and rest some more Mr. Frodo, really."

"Stop trying to change the subject Sam! All I'm trying to say is thank you, and I...", now he felt uncomfortable trying to not make it sound odd, "hope you will have the best in everything. You'll be alright." He knew the last phrase was something his uncle had said to him, but he figured Sam would get the point.

Sam laughed, "You sound as if you've been at my Old Gaffer's home brew Mr. Frodo."

"I know. But I wanted you to know that. You're my best friend, and I, er, love you." It didn't sound as questionable coming out with the mirth in the air.

Sam nodded in a knowing way, "Well, I reckon there's a reason we were sent on this quest together, Mr. Frodo. The elves and men call it "soulmates". Hope that doesn't sound off. But there's different kinds of 'em. Like I know Rosie Cotton is my soul mate, and I'm going to ask her to marry me when we get home. Yet I also figure you are too. My best friend, and we'll always be tied together in some way."

Frodo merely smiled, and then nodded. "Yes, that sounds just about right Sam. It truely, does." He laid a hand on Sam's and squeezed it. "It'll be forever."

 _~~Finish~~_


End file.
